Work machines having an attached implement, such as excavators, mining shovels, backhoes, wheel loaders and the like, are used for moving earth. Such implements may include buckets, impact rock rippers, and other material handling apparatus. The typical work cycle associated with a bucket includes sequentially positioning the bucket and associated lift arm in a digging position for filling the bucket with material, a carrying position, a raised position, and a dumping position for removing material from the bucket.
Currently, on many track type excavators, it is possible to damage the machine if the bucket movement is not controlled properly. This damage is due to the bucket digging under or too close to the tracks when the operator attempts to dig. Likewise, damage to a backhoe will occur when an operator directs the bucket to dig prior to moving the tires away from the digging zone. In these examples, the movement of the implement may cause the grade the work machine is sitting on to collapse, and might cause damage to the work machine.
It is undesirable to limit the flexibility of an implement by mechanically limiting its range of motion. Although this would prevent the damage from occurring, it could potentially limit the functionality of the work machine.
Currently, the machine operator must insure that the implement is properly operated to prevent underdigging the work machine. In the normal operation of a work machine many events are occurring simultaneously. This increases the potential for operator error, including the risk of allowing the implement to underdig the work machine.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.